


Color Clash, the re-write

by Gaygent8



Series: Color Clash [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dead People, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hacking, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I binged listened to Nasty Majesty to get in the mood, Mildly Graphic Gore, NOT RAPE I REPEAT NOT RAPE, Oops, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rap, Scars, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, Yeah people die, Young Love, isnt that cute?, of course none of my fics can’t not have ptsd, or violence for that matter, this last tag is for you Marina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent8/pseuds/Gaygent8
Summary: A rewrite of Color Clash!Bigger, better, more lore and less gays sadlyBadly done Summary:Eight gets knocked over the head, Three gets knocked over the head and Cap’n Cuttlefish is spared cuz he’s oldFollow the story of Eight the amnesiac, Three the gay edgelord, Cuttlefish the legally/illegally blind, Four who isn’t really there, Marie and Callie are side characters, Pearl the big gay daddy’s little (literally) princess and Marina the gay hacker who probably plays Minecraft at 3am instead of sleeping.





	1. The journey

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t with this fic i really didn’t want to rewrite it but here we are because I have no impulse control
> 
> Cap’ns pov is fun to write tbh
> 
> Edit, 5th of August, 2019:
> 
> I’m sorry updating is taking a while! I want the chapters to be longer and have more, you know, beef? And I have like ten thousand other works so it’s hard to find motivation and ideas for all of them. Hope you understand :)

“Hm… sorry Four. We gotta let Three have this one. BUT, if something goes downhill, you’re the first respondent.”  
“Yes! Thanks, Marie! I promise I won’t be a let down this time!” Four cheerfully said.  
“Oh, quit that nonsense! You’re super good, Agent Four!” Callie chimed in, emerging from the little cabin.

Three emerged from the small cabin right after Callie.

“Looking good, Three!” Four chirped.  
“I like the cape, did you do it?” Marie asked.  
“I sewed the 3 on the cape!” Callie readjusted the star on her beanie.  
Three just hummed. “Well, are you ready?” Marie broke the small silence.  
Agent Three nodded once. “Alright, you got your phone fully charged, your headset and we do too! Call us if you need anything, Alright?” Callie slid in.  
The rather tall Inkling nodded again, her mantle rippling with scared light blue and happy yellow.  
“Aw, don’t be scared! You’ll be fine! Even Cap’n will join you eventually! Well, you gotta save him but still!” Four spoke in a rather excited voice.

Three turned around and super jumped to Mount Nantaï.

  
“She’s growing up so fast, isn’t she..?” Marie said, wiping a happy tear away.  
“Yep” Both the agents say in unison.

***

Where was he? He couldn’t tell with his failing eyesight and poor lighting. All he saw was… black. A light flickering was the only thing he saw.

Or not.

He focused and noticed a small pink hue not far away from him. He decided to investigate and got up, struggling just a bit. He helped himself up with his old, but sturdy, Bamboozler MK 1. The oldest, originating from the Great Turf War. It’s old, but hey! At least it works! Sheldon got a good look of it and said it was totally still safe to use, so why not use it when the time comes?

He slowly marched near the body emanating pink light. He started to ask himself what that thing was, if it was a thing. For all he knows, it could be an enemy or an Inkling! Or perhaps maybe… Agent Three.

Him and Agent Three were walking in Octo Valley, doing their daily tour.

Suddenly, an Octoling was spotted from Three and she went to investigate it, like the curious Inkling she is.

He didn’t know what the Octoling wanted, but Three didn’t let her guard down. The Octo waved her hands in denial and covered her face with her hands. Three lowered her weapon, as that was a sign of weakness and the other didn’t have a weapon.

Then, the Octoling squeaked and pointed behind Agent Three and then he saw black.

He woke up in the position he was now. He couldn’t wait to reunite with Agent Three.

He kept walking cautiously towards the pink light. As he got closer, the light grew stronger.

Then, he saw movement and quickly moved aside. Turns out it was the light that was moving.

‘That was strange’. He then got even closer and could form out the shape of small, curled tentacles. ‘It must be the bioluminescence of the Octolings!’.

The newly found Octoling groaned and shifted to one side. He could see with the dim light a strange puddle of cyan ink. That… definitely wasn’t theirs…

He poked the limp body, hoping for nothing. Instead, the Cap’n got a yelp and a jump. He’s not going to lie, he got scared too.

***

  
**~On the bottom of Mount Nantaï~**

  
Climbing is exhausting when you could do a simple superjump, but so she wouldn’t miss anything important on the main road, she decided not to superjump. Besides, she liked a little physical effort from time to time. She’s a very physical person, some even intimated by her stature. She’s tall, straight faced, muscular, and to top it all off, she mostly wears tank tops.

She got that muscular by wielding the Krak-on Splat Roller and the E-liter 3k/ E-liter 4K. Those damn things are heavy. For her to wield one with no sign of struggle is a rare sight. Some ask her to Cary their weapon because it’s too heavy for them.

Besides that, she’s still slim. Not that much, but she has her fair share of self-doubt.

Some people think that her scars are cool or stuff like that. Sure, at first glance it seams cools but when you know the history behind it, you won’t find them as… cool or awesome.

Hiding her agent work from her parents and ex boyfriend was the toughest thing to do when you come back home and your whole ear is torn off. ‘Oh yeah I got hit by a bomb’ did the trick at least.

  
At that point, she walked over a quarter of the mountain in a bout what, an hour? An exhausting, but short, expedition to wherever she was supposed to go.


	2. The echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eight is familiar with something, but is creeped out by it at the same time
> 
> Three reveals some plot and Marina And Pearl Are here!

“Eep!”  
“Calm down, no need to worry!” A man’s voice rose from the darkness. 

Her scream still echoed through the dim lit room. She… doesn’t remember much. Not her name, age, past or, especially, location. She wasn’t used to the darkness, so she barely saw anything. The only things she really saw were the figure of an apparent senior man, the bioluminescence of her tentacles, freckles and eyes and the cyan, sanitization ink on her hands and top of her thighs.

She could barely see the outfit she was in; black leather, skin-tight shirt with only one sleeve, same fabric for her very, almost too much, short skirt. Black leather high heeled boots with the metallic grey soles. A few bright safety yellow bracelets and a bracelet thing on her right thigh topped the look off.

She was a bit relieved to see that there weren’t any cuts of any kind on her body. No green oozing out of her body, hands, knees, or any weak spot. Well, at least that was a good sign. She didn’t have anything to help herself with her right now, so she was grateful for not being hurt.

The man spoke after a bit of confused silence.  
“Ahoy! Octoling!“  
“Up and at em’, ya lazy whiffle-whaffle!”

What was that slang?!

“This fight ain’t over, prepare for a royal whoppin’!”

She was even more confused than when she woke up. She didn’t understand his language, slang, or what was going on!

The man hesitated and looked around.

“And just where is... here... anyway? Last thing I remember, you were battling my protégé, Agent 3, in Octo Canyon, when both of you were suddenly attacked by someone. And somehow we got marooned here... So, uh... hows about we call a temporary truce while we find a way to escape? But where are my manners... I haven't even told you my name! I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon! And you are...?”

“...”

Well 

“......”

This was awkward

“ *psst* This is the part where you tell me your name.” 

Well what am I supposed to do??

“By kracken... You lost your memory when you hit the ground?! You can't remember anything about yourself? Anything at all?!”

“Most interesting... I noticed you were humming the Calamari Inkantation right before you came to... Could it be? Has this heavenly melody been etched into your very soul?!”

Yes

“ …”

OH COME ON

“ ......”

“ I'll take your stunned silence as a YES! I've heard tell of Octarians whose souls were etched by those squidtastic grooves... But that was a couple years back, during Agent 3's battle with DJ Octavio. Still... I can't shake the feeling that this is related somehow. In any case, sorry for siccing Agent 3 on you back there. Any fan of the Squid Sisters is a friend of mine! I mean that with all of my hearts. Now dust yourself off and find your land legs. We need to get moving! Let's find a way outta here!”

…

Sure whatever 

She started to walk towards the metro in front of her, her legs still weak.

But, she is trained to withstand pain, so she didn’t complain.

***

~~in the middle of Mount Nantaï~~

Three was exhausted. All that walking and climbing was energy wiping. She had placed two beacons up to now in case of emergency. 

In addition, it was bright and sunny. Black doesn’t go well with sun. Even taking her jacket off didn’t help; her tank top under it was black too. 

She still kept walking nonetheless. 

***

~~in the middle of Mount Nantaï..?~~

“Urgh, this thing isn’t working! MARINA!” The Inkling wined.  
“Yes, Pearlie?” The Octoling responded almost a second after.  
“Fix it.” Pearl commanded.  
“You just need to put full batteries in it, sweetie!” Marina said with a short and sweet laugh.

The Inkling pouted while putting the batteries to charge.

***

~~somewhere???~~

The Cap’n and herself were still walking around aimlessly. Pitch dark rooms and agonizing screams echoed through the walls.

She felt like she wanted to shelter from the terrifying screams, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that she was used to it.

That feeling was weird, annoying and overall strange. Like she shouldn’t be scared or creeped out, but she is.

She just pushed down any thoughts of being hurt or anything being creepy. 

…

Should she be creeped out?

***

~~Still in the middle of Mount Nantaï…~~

She was still walking. Exhaustion had swoop over her like a literal eagle. She probably shouldn’t have slept only 2 hours last night. 

‘Well, you would sleep better if you cured your depression!’ Yeah like that’s an easy solution to her numerous problems. 

She stopped and sat on a massive rock at the edge of the small cliff. She could see Octo Canyon in all it’s glory. 

She missed Octo Valley. Not that she couldn’t go there anymore, it’s just that it isn’t habited that much anymore. Inkopolis is very quiet most of the time. Three likes to sometimes go on top of the Tower and reminisce about all of the days she was there.

Like that one time where she won a big tournament in first place with her team. 

Or the good old King days…

Not that good, let’s be honest.

At least she had some way of covering her identity now. Normal looking appearance, green tentacles instead of bright baby blue and less good looking brand clothing.

Most of those days were training and tournaments, but her fall down was very bitter.

Everyone flipped out when they saw the numerous scars Three got. She didn’t look or feel the same. Her gaze was always towards the ground or sky, and somewhat shy and reserved. 

They started to complain that she wasn’t as good as before, that she was distracted and that they wished that Three got removed from her position as a Profreshional Tentatek Turf player. Her license got permanently banned and she was released.

That was probably the lowest point in her life. She still can name herself a Profreshional player, but she doesn’t have the official license. She could get another, but that would cost a lot of money, training and skills that she lost over the years.

Don’t get her wrong, she’s still fit, but not as much as she was before. She can’t run as fast as before and some parts of her body hurt a lot. Like her knees and very sensible ear. Her hands are also so scarred that she needs gloves to work. It’s just sensible and if she falls, it’s gonna cost her a lot. 

She just prefers to stick to Turf wars and sometimes go to Ranked battles. Everyone knows her as a literal demon when on the Tower tho, so no one actually want to play with her in Tower control. She’s so defensive that one day, she might push someone off the Tower.

She decided to get up and walk a bit more, since she heard voices and all that nice jazz.

“Pearlie! It’s the last bottle of Octo-cola, let me have it!”  
“No, it’s mine!”  
And a lot of screaming and laughing. 

Wait

Pearlie?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3


	3. The scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the title is self-explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short! I didn’t think I could fit more in this chapter. 
> 
> At this point I’m just adding more chapters because I extend the whole thing...

“Get down, or I shoot!” Three yells.

“Hey, what the hell?!” 

“You’re not even  _ supposed  _ to be here, it’s private property.” 

“Oh, we’re terribly sorry! We’re gonna go aw-“

“No.” Three cut Marina off.

“W-Why..?” Marina sounded so confused.

“I think you can help me. I know you, Pearl and Marina.”

“And… who are you..?” Marina asked with confusion and curiosity in her tone.

“Please just call me Agent Three or Three. Nothing else.” 

“Whatever, Three. What do you want?!” Pearl got up and challenged the very much taller Inkling. 

“An Octoling And Cap’n Cuttlefish are missing and I’m going to find them.” Three said, looking down and rippling blue in her mantle.

“Well, I did see suspicious men going in the metro next to our booth. Are you insinuating that they…  _ kidnapped them _ ?!” Marina gasped.

“Well, I don’t think there’s another possibility…” 

“Let’s go save them, boys!” Pearl jumped up from her seat. 

  
  


***

**~~~Still somewhere…~~~**

  
  


Noises are becoming stronger.

More spectral.

Stranger. 

More disturbing. 

And to an extent, fazzing in and out of her ears. 

It sounds like a desperate plea for help. 

She just  _ wants  _ to help that poor person trapped in there.

But she can’t. 

She has to save herself first. 

Metallic clicks can be heard. 

Footsteps are growing louder.

Running is echoing through the walls.

  
  


The Cap’n is trying to calm her down, but nothing works.

She’s scared to her core.

  
  


She hears the running closer and closer

It’s footsteps are big and wide, but she still doesn’t know what it is.

  
  
  


Faster paced thumps echo through the tight tunnel. 

Cap’n is concerned now. She’s on her guard even more. 

Adrenaline is kicking in like a tide. Fast and hard. 

She turns around and-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Agent Three! Good to see you again!” Cap’n Cuttlefish suddenly says.

  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  


_ What _

  
  


_ OH _

_ THE ECHO MADE IT SO ITS LOUDER AND _

  
  


_ OH MY SWEET ZAPFISH I WAS SO SCARED _

  
  
  


“Ah, my friend here was so scared that she thought we were being chased down by a bad guy!” Cap’n gave a quick and short laugh. 

  
  


The Inkling looked a bit down and saw her. She looked confused. 

  
  


“Meet… uh… she doesn’t… how do I put this.” He stops, then continues. “She doesn’t remember her name.”

The Octoling shook her head.

The other girl gave a quick hum in agreement. She then waved at them to follow her.

“Don’t worry, Agent Three! Any fan of Calamari Inkantation is a friend of mine!” The Cap’n said after a bit of walking in silence.

The Inkling stopped dead in her tracks.

“Calamari Inkantation..?” She slowly said, voicing every word clearly.

Heavy silence settled.

The Octoling nodded slowly.

“Sing it then. Prove you’re not brainwashed. I dare you.” The rather tall Inkling pointed a gun at the Octo’s head.

She starts humming it, chills running down her spine with fear. 

After a while, the Inkling lowered her weapon.

  
  


“Sure. If you turn your back against us, you’re gone.”

The Octoling didn’t skip a beat and nodded profusely. 

“Oh come on, Agent Three! She’s harmless, can’t you see?” The Cap’n stood between her and the Inkling. 

“No, I can’t. We can’t trust anybody we don’t know here. And, even then, where  _ is _ here..?”

  
  


They just kept walking. The distant footsteps were still there. She was  _ very  _ concerned if it wasn’t Agent Three.

She tapped the Agent’s shoulder. Apparently, she doesn’t like physical contact because she jumped and turned around as fast as you can say ‘splat’. 

  
  


“What do you want?!” Three screamed. 

The Octoling squeaks and curls up in a ball. She doesn’t really know why, she just knows that she doesn’t like screaming. 

She just pointed in her back, pointing at the obvious weird sounds. 

“Ugh, scared of a little sound? Come on, get over yourself.” Three spat at the Octoling, squeezing in a tighter ball of a mess.

“Agent Three, I  _ really  _ agree with her. There  _ is  _ something we should be concerned about.” The Cap’n slid, while the agent burned with rage. 

“Of  _ course,  _ there’s  _ always  _ something to be concerned about. Let’s go.”

“Um…” The Octoling stood up shaking, pointing back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“TRAIN!”

  
  


***

  
  
  


“Callie..?”

“Yes, Marie?”

“I… have a strange feeling that Three is in danger. Am I going crazy or not?”

“No, she’s  _ fine! _ ”

“Okay, If you say so…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Urban legend or actual hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally properly meet Marina and Pearl and Three gets lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for posting less often! School started and I’ve been falling asleep so quickly that I don’t have the time to write. 
> 
> Also, I’ve set up my minimum of words to 2000, but today it’s 500 words short because I want to keep the rest for the next chapter. 
> 
> As always, stay safe, have a good day/night and be kind!

“TRAIN!!”

Three swooped and grabbed Cap’n Cuttlefish to carry him. She was left behind. 

She tried to catch up, but her legs hurt and she was, in fact, in _ heels _. 

She could hear the metro behind her, but it was distant. She surely had time to catch up.

Of course, Three being the fit person she is, she got to the end of the tunnel first. She looked back and her dark blue eyes, with the aqua light reflecting from her eyes, shined in the darkness. Just like a cat’s eyes would. 

The Octoling started to cry. Stress and fear caught up to her. 

“Why do I have to fucking do everything here?!” Three yells and the Octo hears running. 

“Eep!” She yelps as Three throws her over her shoulder like a bag. 

“Don’t fucking whine. I’m already helping you more than I should!”

The Octoling just cried even more. She’s pretty sure she’s a crybaby.

When they were at the end of the tunnel, the metro caught up to them. 

She looked around and saw an old telephone, just, _ there. _It was in the middle of the corridor, not a very good placement. 

It suddenly screeched, making the three of them jump. Instead of a scream, a little squeak came out of Agent 3’s mouth. Out of all the three, she was the most surprised. Not because of the phone, but because of what sound came out of her mouth. 

The phone started to speak, but not in octarian. 

Her, not speaking Inkling, didn’t know what he was saying. 

This was going to be a long ride. 

  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


After his bit of rambling, he _ vomited _? Maybe ejected, or even just gave. Anyway, he gave her a card and a little thing with a joystick and buttons, kind of shaped like a ship. 

  


“10‘008? Isn’t it kind of long to say?” Three muttered. 

“You know what, I’m going to call you Agent Eight! Do you like it?”

  


What is he saying. 

  


She just nods. 

  
  


Then, the doors of the metro opened and the trio climbed in. 

She sat down and closed her eyes, letting the feeling of relaxation wash over her. 

Finally, she could sit down and rela-

  


“Welcome aboard.”

  


LET ME BE YOU STUPID JELLO LOOKING SLUG. 

  
  


He rambles for a good 5 minutes. She only understood ‘CQ Cumber’ and ‘tests to get to the Promised Land’. 

  


Whatever, she doesn’t remember anything from her past, but she’s sure she went through some heavy stuff. If she did it back then, she can do it now. 

  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  


Fake Plastic Station is the first test she did. It, as the name says, looked like plastic. Iv tubes and bags, needles, fake plastic trees, even the ground; all made of plastic. 

Not very good for the environment, that’s for sure. 

She starts walking forward between all the fake-looking trees. Eerie silence fills the test ‘room’. She doesn’t exactly know how to call the station. 

She sees and hears movement, and before she knows, she gets attacked by Octolings. But, they don’t look natural. They look colour drained, washed out, _ sanitized. _

She ignores the Cap’n speaking and saves herself. They’re even tougher in Kamabo, huh?

They don’t have the kelp on their glasses, nor the black ink, but they are pretty aggressive. 

This is the whole test, just Octolings attacking her and her splatting them. 

At the end of the test, there’s an objective. It’s a sort of pen, but Eight isn’t sure what it is. 

  
  


Eight.

  
  


She’s still not used to her new name. 

  
  


She only remembers she loves writing poems, so she wrote one for the little reward she got called a mem cake. 

It’s a little orange Inkling girl with a blue shirt. 

  
  


_ You paint the turf with graceful strokes. _

_ With watchful eye, I breathe a sigh. _

_ From sniper's perch, I go for broke. _

  
  
  


She likes the sound of that poem. The rhymes make it a hundred times better. 

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


“Yo, Marina? Look what this Agent 3 dropped!”

“Looks like it’s some sort of walkie-talkie. Try it out, Pearl!”

“Here goes nothing!”

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


Eight was just relaxing from her last test, the 

She was sitting next to Cap’n Cuttlefish, Agent 3 on the bench in front of them. 

He had his old timey phone, just right next to him. 

  


_ ‘Ya weni marei mirekyarahire Juri yu mirekerason Kire hyari yoriherahe nyurahera Nunnyura unera yurawera nyimerani’ _

  
  


“Huh? There’s reception down here, apparently!” The Cap’n quietly took his phone. 

“MIC CHECK, ONE-TWO, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!” A high-pitched woman’s voice rose. 

“Excuse me?!” The Cap’n said in a shocked tone. 

“Pearl! Didn’t anyone teach you to respect your elders?!” Another woman’s voice arrose, this time much parental like, soft and comforting. 

“Wha-?! Who am I speaking to? State your names!”

“Um, I think I asked you first, dude.” ‘Pearl’ responded with a hint of sass in her voice. “Anyway, I’m Pearl, but you can call me MC.Princess! _ My deets? I’m short and sweet! I spit that fire, make posers perspire. Stop to my game? I’ll bring the pain! I’m never shook because I’m Off The Hook!” _ The woman started to inexplicably _ rap. _

"Oho?! Check it, kid. Are you stepping to me with a rap battle? Mc Craig in the house!" He then, of course, started to rap. "Call me Cap'n Cuttlefish, but not because I cuddle fish. Smooth like butta bet you wish that you could stunt a flow like this!"

They start rapping together. Eight enjoys the little song, but Three was putting her hand on her face in exasperation. Eight sat down a good distance next to Three. 

"OK, you two… That's ENOUGH! Mr. Cuttlefish, was it? We found a radio that 'Agent 3' dropped here and heard your transmissions. We're currently on Mount Nantai. Where are you calling from?" Marina broke the moment they had. 

"Mount Nantai… Why that's near Octo Valley!"

"Agent 8 and I were near there, but someone seems to have taken us deep underground…"

"I see… So you and this… Agent 8 don't know where you are? Sorry to hear that… But worry not! From now on, you all have me, Marina- aka DJ_Hyperfresh, supporting you! Will get to work analyzing your surroundings and hopefully I'll be of some help to you!" 

"I don't really get what's going on, but hang tight. We got you!"

"OK, well… Anyone who loves rapping is a friend of mine. Thanks for your help! We're off to pass some sorta tests and make our way to the promised land! And by 'we', I mean you, Agent 8! Time to get after it!"

  
  


The phone screeches and the conversation ends.

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


Eight started to feel nervous, more than she did in the first test.

Agent 3 absolutely didn't want to assist Eight in her tests. 

Speaking of Three, she absolutely _didn’t_ _like _Eight. Always giving the cold shoulder, never addressing her as her name and always ‘that one’ or ‘the Octoling’. Eight didn’t mind, she was _probably _used to it. 

  


“Now arriving to the Roll Out Station. Please do not leave any of your belongings in the metro.” C.Q Cumber’s voice arose next to Eight. 

  


She gets up from her seat and walks straight in front of Agent 3, who gives her a suspicious glare. She just gives a faint smile back. 

  


In this test, she didn’t have a weapon. She, in fact, had a special weapon; the Baller. Interesting, to say the least. 

It’s a timed test, but she has at least a minute to spare in the end. 

She found out she isn’t that good under pressure. 

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


When Eight came back from doing the entire ‘A’ line, Agent 3 was gone. 

  


“Don’t worry about them, Agent 8! She went to investigate and snoop around.”

Eight nodded, but she had a guy feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


Three wandered around in the dark alley, just wanting to get some air and actually _ doing _something. Wasn’t really interesting. A couple of wires, enemy ink, dead bodies. 

  


** _Dead bodies?!?_ **

  


Wait, back up.

  
  


Three took out her Hero shot. If dead bodies were around, surely someone dangerous was too. The blood and wounds looked fresh, too. 

She kept being on the lookout. The last thing she wants is to die by the enemy. 

  


At that point, Three should just go back.

  
  


But _ where _ ** _is _ ** _ back?!? _

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


“Hey, we haven’t see Agent 3 in a while, huh?” Marina asks Eight and Pearl. 

“Hm, must be ok, if she doesn’t call.” Eight can hear Pearl kneeling back in her squeaky chair. 

“I… don’t know if silence is an indicator of life, but I’m still going to try to find her on my map.” Marina opens her laptop. 

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


Eight tried to push away the feeling that Three was in danger.

Come on, it’s _ Agent 3 _ we’re talking about! She’s _ fine, _she’s such a good fighter! 

Good fighter, fit, tall, defensive, arrogant…

  


NO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT EIGHT

  


Is it normal that her face is pink? 

Does she feel an emotion she doesn’t know..?

  
  
  


No

  
  


It’s admiration, is all. 

  
  


Of course! Agent 3 is looked up by many kids! Urban legend or actual hero?

Maybe people wonder, but Eight doesn’t anymore.  



	5. Finally, some good happiness for Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight gets fucking cuddles
> 
> I lied saying there’s less gay stuff btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn’t forget to post it yesterday
> 
> My favorite chapter so far

_ Breathe, Eight. It’s just a little workout.  _

  
  


_ Ignore the pain, the blood or anything else.  _

  
  


Hunger is spiking up. Exhaustion is coming in like the tide. 

She just wants to sleep, coddamit. 

Is that too much to ask..?

  
  
  
  
  


Apparently it is. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dodge, jump, hit. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Miss.  _

  
  


She’s sent into the void once again. She’ll never shake that feeling away. 

  
  


The feeling of loss, anger and deceit. 

  
  


That empty feeling that you’ll have to restart everything, to throw everything in the trash and never look at it again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Test failed. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


That one sentence she hates the most in the world. 

  
  
  
  


_ You just have to try again until you get it, you just make that one stupid mistake. Don’t do it again.  _

  
  
  


She restarts the level. 

  
  
  


Dualies in hand, she charges again. 

  
  
  


Her eyes are closing by themselves. She feels so cold, desperate for warmth. Her outfit doesn’t help in  _ that  _ department. 

  
  
  
  


_ Pfft- _

  
  


_ What?! _

  
  
  
  


She, again, flies in the air. Falling to her doom. 

  
  
  
  


_ Ok, that’s enough.  _

  
  
  
  


She respawned and exited the test. She’s way too tired to do anything. At all. 

  
  


The doors to the metro open and surprisingly enough, Three was there, kneeling back on the bench with her eyes closed. Cap’n Cuttlefish was there too, looking at Eight with a smile. 

  
  


“Hello, young one!” He waved at her. 

She waved back and pointed at the sleeping agent. “Oh, she found her way back. She just wanted to sleep here so nothing bad happened to her while she was asleep.” 

  
  


_ Hm, that’s weird. Knowing Octarians, the exit wouldn’t be so easy to find. But what do I know, right? _

  
  


“She told me that if you’re tired to sleep next to her, question to not disturb me. Anyway I’m going in the next wagon with CQ. Cumber and Iso Padre just to have a chat. Be nice to each other, ok?” Cap’n Cuttlefish gave her a thumbs up. 

  
  


_ Hm, I wonder why she would let her guard down around me so soon. Considering she hates me… Nevermind that, I’m way too tired to deal with this… _

  
  


She sat down next to the other. But not  _ too  _ close. About half a meter away. Just to be safe. 

  
  


Her eyes shut easily, her legs felt sore, body is slowly slipping…

  
  


“Eep! What are you doing?!” Three blurs out. 

“Ah!” Eight’s body bolts straight up. 

“Oh, did you want to sleep?” Three asks, rubbing her eyes. 

Eight nods. “Sure, put your head on my lap. Then you’ll be more comfortable sleeping.”

“Huh?” Eight looked at Three, confused by her change of heart. 

“Just... do it before I change my mind.”

  
  


Eight does the order and rests her body sideways, soon following her head resting on the other agent’s lap. 

  
  


_ So sleepy… but I want to continue feeling the warmth and comfort… _

_ It feels so nice and warm. I wonder if I felt that before or is this the first time I’ve felt this way..? Anyway, regardless of first or second time, I want to feel it again in the near future. So comfortable... _

_ This  _ should  _ be weird, considering she hates me, but I don’t think she cares about that when both of us are unable to fight, too tired to even converse.  _

_ Three looks so at peace. I wonder if that’s her true nature or is she just faking it to make me feel safe. What if she kills me in my sleep? Captures me and tortures me until I pass?!  _

This thought made her open her eyes. Well, at least try. She could  _ not  _ keep them open. 

_ I should trust her. It seems she trusts  _ me  _ to not murder her in her sleep.  _

  
  
  


_ Ahh, cold!! _

  
  
  


She opened her eyes quickly to find Three’s hand on her waist. Not intentionally, of course, since Three had her eyes closed and quietly snored. 

Eight didn’t complain since the hand quickly got warm. It’s nice to feel comfort from time to time…

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


When Eight woke up, Three wasn’t there anymore, but the Cap’n was. He looked very well asleep. 

  
  


_ That’s nice, I can do tests without disturbing anyone. It’s probably nighttime at that point. Everyone is asleep.  _

  
  


She selected the next level. Wassup 8-ball Station.

  
  


_ Didn’t I hear that name somewhere else..? _

_ Nah, it’s nothing.  _

  
  


She continues. 

  
  


The whole level is just pushing the 8-ball on propelled platforms to go places and put the ball at it’s respective place. 

Easy compared to everything else she’s done up to now. 

  
  
  
  


When she was done with the B line, she decided to go take another nap, since she was exhausted. 

  
  


Not surprisingly enough, Three was there, napping. 

  
  


Eight sat down, just a little closer from where she was earlier. 

The Inkling didn’t move an inch. She was sound asleep. A strange green flushed over her face, accentuating her many light freckles. 

Eight decided to scoot over  _ just  _ a  _ tiiiny  _ bit. 

  
  


Not even a flinch. 

  
  


She really  _ was  _ tired after all. 

  
  


“Agent Three is a light sleeper. She  _ is  _ awake.” The Cap’n said, whispering. 

Three gave a quick chuckle. “You broke my cover, Cap.”

“I know, that was the point.” It was his turn to laugh. 

“C’mon Eight, Cap is going to let us sleep alone. Huh, Cap?” Three insisted, eyeing the doors very noticeably. 

“Of  _ course.  _ Have a good nap, Agent Eight.”

  
  


She gave him a small, weak smile. She was  _ exhausted.  _ Three surely noticed because she squeezed the Octoling closer. 

  
  


“You’re tired, sad and confused. You should sleep.”

Not even half way in her sentence, Eight started to cry. Of exhaustion, sadness, confusion, anger and stress. 

“It’s fine, you can cry. I’m not going to stop you.” Eight shifted to be more comfortable on the bench. As comfortable as a metro bench could be. 

“Thinking about that, I always wished someone would do this to me sometimes. You’re probably wondering why the hell an Inkling you don’t even know or trust is letting you sleep on her.”

Eight nodded. “When an Octoling hurt me pretty badly in a mission” Three lifted up her shirt to reveal a huge scar on her stomach. “I was scared and hurt. The Cap'n comforted me by resting my head on his head and stroke my tentacles and cheek. That reassured me so much, it was weird.”

  
  


She thinks Three rambled about her childhood, but Eight was too focused on Three’s scar. Her vision on the Inkling changed a 180. 

  
  


Hurt, sad, anxious and self-aware Inkling that pushed down many years of bad experiences. Scars that bared infinite stories. 

Her eyes look hurt, but determined to not let that stop her. Hands so messed up they’re not even the same texture all around still brings comfort. 

Ear so torn up it looks like a complete mess. 

  
  


_ Why does Three look so mysterious yet so… _

  
  
  


_ So… _

  
  
  


_ Pretty?? _

  
  
  


_ Is that even the word for it? Probably not, but she is.  _

  
  
  


“Eight… I’ve been talking for ten minutes and you’ve just been staring at my eyes... Are you… okay? Should I be concerned..?” Three’s face showed that same green apple blush on her face. 

Eight nodded profusely. “Sure… Everyone tells me I have pretty eyes. Did… did you  _ actually  _ get lost in them?!” She looks very confused and flustered.  _ Cute! Some time I wish I could talk Inkling… _

“ _ I think your eyes are very pretty! Indeed, your physical appearance is very charming and endearing to look at!”  _ Eight didn’t know if Three even understood Octoling, but she gave it a shot. 

“I- ah- th… Thank y-you! I d-didn’t understand h-half of the words b-but I still understood!” Three, If it’s even  _ remotely  _ possible, became even more green in the face.  _ That  _ flustered her. 

  
  


But, hopefully, in a good way. 

  
  


But, she isn’t wrong. Three’s eyes  _ are  _ pretty. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


Mwldnsobwwjdvhqhsvrlfpenauagbqosbwleduabowndjfijdnfnfybvzyabalalxojcuozneuebdjdnxoanwosnqonsxyuahwbdhifknffknwnsciydbszbsjsnsxkalanx

  
  
  


Three is literally having a mental stroke or at  _ least  _ a mind fuck. 

  
  
  


_ PRETTY?!?!!!?????? _

  
  
  


_ Why would someone SO CUTE AND NICE say that to ME of all people!!????? _

  
  


Anyway, just focus on anything  _ but  _ that. Like how-

  
  


_ WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING.  _

  
  
  


Eight is sat on her lap with both her hands squishing Three’s face. She’s looking  _ directly _ in the other’s eyes. 

  
  
  


_ When I tell you I almost pushed her off, I’m not lying… _

  
  
  


“Wh-What are you doing?!” Three squeals, trying to move the Octoling softly. She doesn’t budge. 

_ “I like your eyes, is that a crime?”  _

“You don’t just  _ grab  _ someone’s face and stare at them!”

_ “Oh, my bad. I’m sorry!”  _ Eight finally gets off and repositions herself on Three’s lap. 

  
  
  


_ She brushes it off so quickly!?!?! _

  
  


_ This is surely the weirdest week I’ve ever had… _

  
  
  


The Octoling weirdly doesn’t fall asleep quickly. She probably has some things on her mind. 

  
  
  


Well, more people are coming in the metro.  _ Odd.  _

  
  


She tries to shift with Eight on her lap to make some space for the other passengers. She absolutely needs Eight’s help. 

  
  


“Eight, can you sleep sitting up, please?”

Eight nodded, making Three let out a relieved sigh. 

  
  


Three felt bad for waking up Eight. 

  
  


_ She looks on the verge of either tears or death. Or exhaustion. Or all of those.  _

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


_ So sleepy… too many people… not enough space… _

  
  
  


She can’t push back the sleep anymore. Her eyes are shutting by themselves, her head is constantly falling and her body feels like laying down. 

  
  


Yawns after yawns, Three notices Eight struggling to stay awake. 

It’s not that Eight didn’t want to sleep, it’s because Three is going to be disturbed and she didn’t want that. 

  
  
  


What felt like days lasted only an hour. A lot of people got off the metro, giving Eight and Three the space they needed to sleep. 

  
  


_ If only the benches were a tiny bit larger… I can barely fit on here.  _

  
  


_ Only if… _

  
  
  


_ Hm… _

  
  
  


_ Y e s _

  
  
  


“Eep! What are you doing?!” Three squeaked, having an Eight curling up on top of her chest. 

_ “I cannot sleep, pardon me. Can I..?” _

“Um… sure, I guess. You’re not that heavy. Just… change in your Octo form when you feel too tired so I don’t choke to death, please.”

  
  


Eight already shifts because being warm and comfortable is not very good when you’re sleepy. 

  
  


She notices Three trying to put her arm around Eight, but fails to by her shifting. 

  
  


_ You know what? No, I’m not shifting.  _

  
  


Three squealed again because of the pressure. She changed ideas when Eight gave her final strength to get comfortable. The arm quickly felt distant and her vision became black. 

  
  
  


_ Finally, I can sleep decently.  _

  
  
  


_ Hopefully.  _

  
  
  



	6. Lost boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Three gets lost...
> 
> Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes this took 303822938 hours to make because I’m busy :’)

It took Three a lot of time to fall asleep, considering the WHOLE ASS OCTOLING ASLEEP ON TOP OF HER. 

Anyway, she wasn’t that heavy or disturbing, Three actually liked the warmth of the other, but it was just the fact that she had another person close to her.  _ Too  _ close.

Nobody except the Squid Sisters, Cap’n Cuttlefish and her ‘parents’ were ever that close to her. 

It was a reassuring move for Eight, but that doesn’t mean Three minds it. She doesn’t hate it, but doesn’t like it. It’s just that she wished someone would have done that to her when  _ she  _ was hurt or sad. 

Cap’n Cuttlefish, Callie and Marie did it when she was (and still is) an agent, it’s when she was a child. 

Otherwise, she would’ve  _ never  _ let that child sleep near her. 

Eight seems to enjoy it, that’s what counts. Four would enjoy that, too.

Three missed the older agent. It didn’t appear that she  _ is  _ 18, but who would’ve known. She’s short as hell. Unlike Three, that is 17 and 5’7. 

She enjoys towering over most of the population. Especially Pearl. That’s really fun to look down onto. Does she feel bad? Not even a single bit. 

The only person being taller than her that she knows is Marina. 

Eight is as tall as her, but her heels make her half a head taller than Three. Fuckin heels. 

Also, how does Eight run in that shit??

Three can barely run in normal shoes, nevermind the fucking heels. 

  
  
  


And after talking to herself for what seems like an eternity, she falls asleep of boredom. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


Eight woke up and Three was again, not there. 

  
  
  


_ Weird, how did she go away without waking me up..? _

  
  
  


Anyway, she was a little more rested, but probably just less sore. Her head still hurt and her back hurt. 

Heels don’t help either. 

  
  


_ Line D-7, Targetbuster Station.  _

_ Mustn’t be too hard.  _

  
  
  


She was wrong. 

  
  
  


_ I absolutely hate timed tests, they’re too stressful!! _

  
  


This test is particularly hard. In  _ 35 seconds,  _ you have to make your way to the end of the short test and break 35 crates. 

  
  


  1. _ Seconds. To. Finish. A. Damn. Test. _

  
  
  


Taking a deep breath, she started the level and went into the tourniquet. 

  
  


Dash track, go in octopus form and go through a grate. 

Put your brush in front of you.

Ink your path and break the crates. 

Curling bomb and swim to the bounce pad. 

Jump and go on the inkrail. 

  
  
  


_ Miss a box.  _

  
  
  


“Test failed.”

  
  
  


She explodes. 

  
  
  


The pain that ensued was agonizing. Screaming, crying and lamenting over a single blow up from a bomb she had felt countless times. 

  
  
  


This time however, it hurt  _ more.  _

  
  


Why? She doesn’t know. 

  
  
  


It hurts

  
  
  


_ Cod,  _ it hurts. 

  
  
  


Nothing can stop the pain. 

  
  
  


_ ”I WANT MY MOM!!! I WANT ANYONE TO HUG ME AND TELL ME IT’S OKAY!! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!!!”  _ Eight screamed in Octoling, knowing no-one is going to help her. 

“Do you need assistance, Subject #10’008?” CQ. Cumber asked, looking at Eight having a breakdown.

_ “Yes, please get me out of here.” _

“You fully know I cannot do that.”

_ “Yeah…. I know.” _

“All I can say is good luck, #10’008…” 

  
  
  
  


She stands back on her feet and wipes away chunky tears rolling on her face. 

  
  
  


She _really_ wants to finish that damned test. 

  
  
  


As fast as possible. 

  
  
  


She shakes her head. 

  
  


_ No. I’m not letting this take over me. Agent 3 toughed more things than me and she survived. I can too! _

  
  
  


She passed through the tourniquet once again, hoping to pass the test once and for all. 

  
  
  
  


_ Spoiler: she didn’t.  _

  
  
  


It took her another half an hour of torture that felt like hours. 

  
  


Countless tries. Countless bombs going off. 

  
  


Countless agonizing moments of pushing pain away. 

  
  


_ You can do it, Eight! _

  
  


_ One last try that might be the one! _

  
  
  


Surprisingly enough, it was. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


Eight came in the metro, her back all bloodied up, her legs tired and her hands hurt. She didn’t care. She just wanted to get out as quickly as possible. 

  
  


Anything to get out of this hellhole. 

  
  


She just had to do the test quicker and she could get out faster. 

  
  


As easy as that. 

  
  
  
  


**Of course. **

  
  
  


She noticed Three wasn’t around. 

  
  
  
  


_ Hm, probably gone and doing research again.  _

  
  
  


Another 8-ball test. Great. 

  
  


Suffering never ends. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


She had done more tests to advance a bit in her quest to the surface. Cap’n Cuttlefish told her it had been about 2 days and a half they were trapped down here. 

  
  


Not very long but it felt like years. 

  
  


In all those days, she never even ate, drank or slept (had a good and deep sleep).

She felt wiped out. How can she even survive in these conditions?!

Maybe her body was used to that, maybe it just held on… Survival is in all of them, after all. 

  
  


She had done about 50 tests, which means there were maybe 30 tests left to do. 2 thangs found and close to getting a third one. Agent 3 still nowhere to be found. 

She was starting to get worried about the agent. She didn’t know what horrors could manifest down here. Even  _ Eight  _ didn’t know. 

It had been about 2 days that she was stuck down here, about on her third day. 

It’s long and hard. She can barely relax. Her muscles are so stiff she might be in stone. When she gets out, she totally deserves a year off. 

  
  


She had started the Poppin’ Fresh Station test. Protect the orb with a canon. Easy, it’s not even with a simple weapon!

It’s, again, a timed challenge. 1 minute to protect the orb from enemy attacks. 

Eight still hates timed tests. They’re too stressful and demanding. She doesn’t like it and she won’t do them again. 

  
  
  
  


But, does it look that she has a choice..?

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


Ok,  _ now  _ Agent 3 was lost. The last time she did get lost, she just found her way out naturally. But now she  _ couldn’t.  _

It had been at least an hour or two at that point. Every door led to cul-de-sacs, every hallway never ended and every passageway led to nowhere.

There wasn’t any reception down here either. She couldn’t call anyone for help. 

She was just wondering in the long dark hallways.

At least she had a weapon. That’s always good when you’re alone and lost in a facility that could take your body and torture you for hours on end. 

She just needs to _ not  _ think about the horrors that are down that rabbit hole. 

  
  


She walks past some huge green tubes. Some fuzzy figures are inside. They appear to be…

  
  
  


_ Wait _

  
  
  


_ WAIT _

  
  
  


_ WHAT KIND OF KINKY SHIT IS THIS??!!! _

  
  


_ ARE THEY _

  
  


_ ARE THEY CLONING THE OCTOLINGS????? _

  
  


_ OR LIKE EXPERIMENTING ON THEM???? _

  
  


_ EITHER WAY IT‘S FUCKED UP _

  
  


_ Also, Eight could… _

  
  


_ Could’ve…. _

  
  
  


_ No.  _

  
  
  


Three continued to walk down the seemingly short hallway. It seemed like it was extending for some reason. 

She must be imagining it. That  _ can’t  _ be real, right?

  
  
  


_ Right?  _

  
  
  


After a good 10 minutes, she counted at  _ least  _ around 50 test tubes. Which means, 50 Octolings trapped in there. 

She walks fully down the hallway and sees a button. 

  
  


_ Well, when life gives you a button, press it. _

  
  


She does and….

  
  
  


Nothing happens. 

  
  
  


_ Except all the sirens going off.  _

  
  


_ OK NOW THAT’S NOT GOOD AT ALL _

  
  


Three was in panic mode and defense mode now. Every door was untouched. It seems they’re going to come in a while. Maybe this area isn’t really guarded?

No that would be improbable. It’s a cloning facility for crying out loud!

She slowly walks back in the hallway she was in a moment ago. 

  
  
  


_ I’m going to try to come back on my footsteps, see where it leads me.  _

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


It had been at least 4 hours since she started getting lost. 

She says at least because that’s what it felt like. It could’ve very well been 6 or 10 hours. 

Everything felt dangerous, trapped or insecure. You never knew where traps were, if there were enemies coming or even when the floor would give out under you. 

  
  


It was truly nerve wracking. 

  
  


She met a couple of stairs, elevators and ladders. Going up may not be the best solution, but if she hears noise under her, she can bust down and splat them all. 

Which is, if she even survives the fall  _ or  _ even survives that long. 

  
  


Her legs are getting tired. She just wants to lay in her (not so) comfortable bed and just sleep for a week straight. 

Also, this place probably has like, loads of diseases that Three can catch. Sure, if she saves one person from that hell hole, she’s gonna be happy. The thing is, when she gets sick, she  _ gets  _ sick. 

Eight is probably immune to them since she’s already exposed to it, but she must at  _ least  _ catch  _ something.  _ This place is full of sanitization stuff, so it  _ must  _ be sterile, but you can never be too sure about those Octarians. 

  
  


Also, her plan earlier of backtracking didn‘t work. 

  
  


She just got even more lost. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. This is dumb and I wrote this on a week day while I have school tomorrow :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer is sleep deprived and 3/4 of this is a complete joke please understand I’m very fucking tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the awkward past/present skip I’m tired and it was a last minute change
> 
> Also blood mention when we talk about 3

“AUGH!”

“You touched enemy ink. Test failed.”

  
  


_ Coddammit. It’s not Eight to swear. Shut up, you phoney slime cylinder.  _

  
  


“Do not give up, subject 10’008…” A deep voice emerged from the microphone lodged in her ear. 

“ _ Shut up! Let me be, you demon! _ ” Eight snapped. 

“As you wish…”

  
  


_ Cod, he’s so annoying! Eight just wants to rip his head off!! _

  
  


She respawned again, pain bolting in her whole body. 

Respawning isn’t a very good experience. 

  
  


Alright, third times the charm.  _ I hope.  _

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


Eight did not finish the test in her third try. She took more tries after that, but it wasn’t that bad. Now it’s a bit harder. 

She got the third Thang at least. 

_ Squee-G Funk Station. Sounds funky! _

  
  
  


*dies 20 thousand times*

  
  
  


Yeah, that isn’t really her best moments. 

  
  


Next: Matchmaker Station. Seems kind of weird, but here goes nothing. 

Break the crates to form the initial shape given. 

That’s… surprisingly easy. 

Charger, huh… not bad. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


Nghhhhhhhhhhhhh

  
  


Three is hungry

  
  


And tired

  
  


And also laying on the floor like an idiot and groaning. 

And also maybe bleeding from her hands because apparently she totally forgot to put her gloves. 

_ Anyway how are you doing, reader? I’m not doing good! _

_ Wait  _

  
  


“Why the fuck am I talking to a non living person and am I going mad.”

  
  


_ Yeah, I’m going crazy. At this point, can I just kill myself and respawn? _

  
  


_ Oh wait _

  
  


_ The closest spawn is at home _

  
  


_ Cod fucking dammit _

  
  


_ Yay I like suffering :) _

  
  
  
  


Three got up and started walking. She walked

  
  


Walked

  
  


And walked

  
  


And walked for what seemed like hours. 

  
  


Really, anything to get out of that corridor. 

  
  
  


_ Ooooh, a door! _

  
  


She opened the door she magically found. 

  
  
  


Another set of green tubes, except there’s people there. 

  
  
  


_ Oh no.  _

  
  
  
  


“ _ Guards, attack! _ ” The female Octoling screamed in what seemed like their native language. 

“Ah, carp.” Three tightened her grip on her Hero shot and braced herself for her another fight. 

  
  
  


10 Octolings came and rushed to her. Three turned her cape around to stop the damage. They looked stunned and Three took that time to try to splat them. 

  
  


Turns out they can fight without weapons. 

  
  


Agent 3’s arm gets grabbed, and next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground, pain spreading throughout her body. 

  
  


_ Cod, it hurts! _

  
  


She quickly got up and tried to grab one of the Octoling’s leg, hoping to incapacitate them. It did. 

_ One down, nine to go.  _

  
  


At least she still had her Hero shot, that helped her a lot. Splatting two or three of them in the blink of an eye is very satisfying. You learn to find it appealing when you get used to it. 

Only six left, no time to stop. Three grabbed one’s arm and swung her so hard in the other Octoling that 3 of them got knocked down. Alright, that’s good. 

  
  


She took a quick pose. That took a lot of energy from her and it was a stupid move.  _ Coddammit, I need to be more careful.  _

  
  


She turns around and

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


_ Splat! _

  
  
  


Eight is tired of this. 

  
  


She felt like she was going crazy. 

  
  


She fucking wants to get out, for Cod’s sake!!

  
  


Only one test until she gets the third Thang. That’s good at least. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Marie...Callie..?”

“Yes, Agent 3?”

“If anything bad happens to me, will you save me?”

“Of course, Three!”

“Why would we not?”

“I don’t know… You can’t always be there, so I was just wondering…”

“Don’t be scared! Aunt Callie is going to nurse you if you need help!”

“And Marie is going to kill the person who hurt you!”

“No!”

“Marie, don’t say that!”

“I was joking! Geez, guys…”

“Anyway, thank you… I don’t feel good after I lost… you know…”

“You don’t have to finish that sentence, Three. We’re here, it’s fine. It’s over now.”

  
  
  


_ Thank you. How can I ever repay you..? _

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Agent 8?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think you can help me do this missing person poster? It’s for Agent 3! It’s also a bonus, you can make your memory work!”

Eight nodded. This is going to be fun!

  
  


_ Blue eyes… pale skin… female… that’s about it.  _

_ Oh, wait! Freckles that you can only see when she blushes, scars on her hands and knees, half missing ear! Easy! _

  
  


“Ok, thank you Agent 8!” The Cap’n attached the drawing on the telephone pole. 

  
  


The telephone seemed suspicious…

  
  


Nah, it’s nothing. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Ack!!” 

“Gotcha, bitch!”

  
  


Three bit the Octoling so hard she could taste blood in her mouth. Of course, she spat it out. 

  
  


Agent 3 easily splatted the other Octoling. 

  
  
  


_ Now for that last one.  _

  
  
  


She grabbed the scared Octoling by the shirt. 

  
  
  
  


“Show me the way to the metro station.  _ Or else. _ ”

“ _ Ok! Please, f-follow me! _ ”

  
  


That Octoling better show the way, or else Agent 3 would be absolutely lost. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


Stairs, hallways, rooms, you name it. Three’s been through them all that day. It’s only a matter of time that she would’ve gone crazy and absolutely wreck everything. 

  
  


The Octoling led her to some narrow hallway, but it looked suspended in the air. Three was suspicious, but she couldn’t do anything now. 

  
  
  
  


———— **about an hour prior** ————

  
  
  
  


Oh man, she finally did it!! 3 Thangs gathered and the last one is the easiest!! (Yes, she did leave it for the end). 

  
  


Only a couple of easy tests and she is  _ out of here!!!! _

  
  
  


“Are you excited, Eight?” Marina asked, while Eight was bouncing around. 

“I’m pretty sure she is!” Pearl laughed. 

“She has a very good reason, too!” Cap’n Cuttlefish have her a big smile. She showed one back. 

  
  
  


Eight just wandered around the moving metro, dancing around and singing about. She was waiting to go to the next station.

Cap’n Cuttlefish put some Squid Sisters music and it lightened the mood a lot. It de-stressed her a bunch. 

The Squid Sisters are great!! They’re the best, even! Cap’n told Eight all the stories of their childhood and helping out Three!!

Speaking of Three, she hoped she was alright. She couldn’t help but worry for the poor Inkling. 

Anyway, she had too much to worry about, so she focused on the present moment and sang her little heart out. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Congratulations, you’ve gathered all the Thangs! Are you ready to visit the promised land? This is it. Are you [ERROR] ready to ascend to the higher plane? The promised land awaits. Are you ready to join something bigger than yourself? Congratulations, number 10,008! The door to the promised land will now open!"

  
  
  


All the Thangs moved very weirdly, like they were being controlled. They all came together to form one. A door opened and bright lights and sounds scared her a bit. 

  
  
  


"Please, step right inside! Here we go! Do not be shy!"

  
  
  


She was scared. Everything seemed suspicious and bright and not fun. 

  
  
  


The Cap’n started walking, so she followed him. If he went in, it’s safe, isn’t it..?

  
  
  


The doors slam behind them and they get elevated. 

  
  
  


**They’re trapped. **

  
  
  


OK NO BAD THING BAD THING I WANT TO GET OUT 

AHHHHHHHH WHAT IS GOING ON I WANT TO GET OUT

  
  
  


Loud sirens go off, lights are flashing, Pearl, Marina and the Cap’n are screaming, this is  **not ** ok.

  
  


She’s going to die. She knows it. It’s useless at that point. The glass can’t be shattered that easily. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


Agent 3 could hear sirens. Scream, those of Marina and Pearl, are echoing through the building. 

  
  
  


It’s coming from under her. 

  
  
  
  


_ Fuck the other Octoling, im button through the fucking floor.  _

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


** _CRASH!!_ **

  
  
  


Ok maybe it could shatter that easily. 

  
  
  


Wait. 

  
  


WAIT

  
  


_ WHAT _

  
  


_ WHATS GOING ON _

  
  
  


_ WHY IS SHE ON THE FLOOR.  _

  
  
  


“Agent 3?!?” The Cap’n gasped. 

“Ughhhhyeah iz meee… immmm heere!”

  
  


Eight ran to the Inkling as fast as possible. That glass couldn’t mean anything good. 

When she got a closer look, Three had a huge piece of glass in her cheek, pink blood oozing out like crazy. 

  
  


She picked up her body. It was all warm and limp. 

  
  


_ She doesn’t have any energy, that’s why she doesn’t care about me picking her up.  _

  
  


She brushed the half conscious Inkling’s face.  _ Warm… she’s blushing. Her freckles are cute… _

  
  


The other’s eyes fluttered between open and closed. Her body didn’t know if she should’ve been conscious or not. 

Three looks at peace. It was… kind of mesmerizing. 

  
  


“Eight…?” Three asks, barely capable of pronouncing the words. 

“Sh, Agent 3, stay with us!” The Cap’n crouches down next to Eight and Three. 

“I really… can’t…”

“Please, you can do it!”

“I’m… goinnn do dry…..” Exhaustion is catching up to her. She can barely speak. It’s kind of funny. 

  
  


Then, her beautiful blue eyes close and her body goes even more limp. 

  
  
  


_ She’s unconscious. _

  
  


“Go ahead, Agent 8. I’m going to stay with Agent 3. Go save Inkopolis, Eight!”

She gives him a thumbs up. “You can do it! Use the opening in the ceiling to escape. Good luck!”

  
  
  


_ Goodbye, I hope you stay safe, you two... _

  
  
  
  



	8. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the suffering ends... 
> 
> And a new life blossoms

Alright… she doesn’t have time to rest. 

  
  


That’s always nice. 

  
  
  


**But!!!**

  
  


She’s so close to the Surface she can almost smell it!!!

  
  


She’s very excited, but super stressed. 5 phases to the escape isn’t in any way shape or form fun. 

  
  
  


She spawns and she can hear very eerie sounds. On the edge, she decides to follow the instructions of Pearl and Marina and sneak in until she finds a weapon.

Oh, did she mention she doesn’t have a weapon, sub or special? Yeah, that’s a thing apparently. 

Anyway, trying to shake off the stress, she swims forward. 

  
  


She can hear their breathing and almost their heartbeats. It’s very nerve wracking, to the point of going mad. She’s talking about the octarians, of course. Just seeing them makes her uneasy. Eight doesn’t remember anything, except from the vibe these guys emanate. Fear, rebellion and stress. 

  
  


Octarians are  _ everywhere _ ! Even Eight, an Octoling, can’t even understand how much recruits are here! Usually, if she remembers correctly, you only put 3 or 4 small platoons, but it looks like Octavio upped his game. Anything to kill Eight, it seems...

She’s not even sure if Octavio is controlling all of this… she could be wrong after all. 

  
  


Sneaking in is difficult because of an enemy sees you, they spawn other enemies and well you don’t have a lot of time to live, basically. Either a couple of enemies spawn, or a ton of them do. 

  
  


Speaking of them appearing out of nowhere...

  
  


An Octarian saw her.

  
  


_ Stay calm, Eight! Hide until they can’t see you anymore.  _

  
  


OH NO

  
  


HE SAW WHERE YOU WERE HIDING

  
  


RUN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

  
  


“Eight, watch out!” Marina screams over the microphone. 

“She’s trying, Marina! Stop stressing her so much!!” Pearl responds back with as much tension as her partner. 

  
  
  


RUN EIGHT RUN 

  
  
  


YOUR ENTIRE LIFE DEPENDS ON DODGING BULLETS 

  
  
  


“EEEEEP!”

  
  
  


OH GOD NOW SHE TRIPPED 

  
  


AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS ISNT GOOD A BUNCH OF ENEMIES ARE LITERALLY BREATHING DOWN HER NECK

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


She managed to complete the entire first section by  _ not  _ being sneaky and rushing to the goal half killed. 

  
  
  


** _Great_ ** _ start.  _

  
  
  


Now more troops are deployed, as she heard over the speakers. That’s totally going to be easy. 

  
  
  


_ Na na na na na na~ _

_ Nasty! _

_ Na na na na _

_ Nasty, nasty, you are so nasty _

_ Nasty, you’re nasty _

_ Nasty Majesty! _

  
  
  


Is that…

  
  


Is that Off the Hook??

  
  


It is!!!!! Oh my Cod she’s excited!!!!

  
  


THIS IS HAPPENING

  
  


OK STAY CALM

  
  


She needs to advance to get to the surface as soon as possible. 

  
  


But

  
  
  


NA NA NA NA NA NA

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


Yay, she got a sub weapon at least.

  
  
  


That’s good

  
  
  


Is it?

  
  
  
  


Well, it’s a step closer to getting to the Surface at least. 

  
  
  


Now she’s going to go get her Octo Shot back, finally. 

  
  
  


Pearl and Marina are talking a bit, but 8 isn’t really focused on what they’re saying. 

  
  
  


She pushes forward, it really isn’t that hard. The only real danger is falling off the ink rails. 

  
  


Her motivation? Getting out of this place as soon as possible. She’s desperate to find fresh air instead of metro air; if metro air is even possible. 

  
  
  


A bunch of easy enemies are laid out for Eight to simply spat them. 

  
  
  


An octotrooper here, a twintacle copter there… it never changes. That’s the most depressing part of this whole thing. 

  
  
  


It seems really easy for now, but when she gets further into the escape plan, it’s going to get harder. 

  
  
  


_ Why can’t things be easy for once..?  _

  
  
  
  


————————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Marie?”

“Hm?”

“I really hope Three’s ok. I can’t help but feel worried…”

“She’s fine, Callie. The worst that can happen is that she gets a small scratch.”

“You know very well that’s not the worst that can happen.”

“Let’s just hope it is, then…”

  
  
  
  


————————————————————

  
  
  
  


Eight took a small break near the superjumping pad. Her legs hurt like never before. It feels like they’re being stretched by force. 

  
  
  


Her feet also ache. Back is in a weird position because of heels and all of that stuff. 

  
  
  


That’s nice. 

  
  
  


Welp, there’s no time to lose...

  
  
  
  


————————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Marie?”

“ _ What. _ ”

“Woah, calm down! I just wanna talk for a bit.”

“Oh, it’s you, Four. I thought it was Callie. She’s been nagging me the whole entire day about Agent 3.”

“Well, you’re not gonna like me, then.”

“Go ahead.”

“I want to track down Agent 3 and help her.”

“You are fucking crazy.”

“I can’t deny it. But look! My arm’s much better and I could fight!”

“That’s not the point! If she got lost, how do  _ you  _ expect to  _ not  _ get lost?”

“Point, but, what if she  _ didn’t  _ get lost?”

“ _ Touché _ .”

“Haha! So, can I go?”

“I don’t want Callie to be alone, but I don’t want you to be alone…”

“I’m not going to be alone, Agent 3 is gonna be there!” 

“ _ Alright…. _ You can go…”

“Yay! Thank you!”

“Stay safe, Four.”

“I can’t promise anything!”

  
  
  


Then, she disappears. 

  
  
  
  


————————————————————

  
  
  
  


Hey, at least she got a weapon and is now on the third phase. 

  
  


The belly phase, consisting of jumping on boxes to get to the next phase. 

  
  
  
  


_ Great.  _

  
  
  
  


She’s too tired to do any of this, to be real. 

  
  
  


Half of the time she nearly misses but she can’t afford to get splatted. 

  
  
  


Why?

  
  
  
  


BECAUSE SHE WOULD DIE

  
  
  
  


Apparently Octavio thought ‘hey we don’t care about our test subjects so let em die’

  
  
  


She still isn’t sure Octavio is controlling all of this. It could very well be a whole other person

  
  
  


Or thing

  
  
  
  


She really doesn’t want to think about what lies ahead. It would demotivate her. 

  
  
  


Because apparently thinking about death isn’t a good thing

  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Marie?”

“What”

“I’m… I’m completely lost. Help.”

“Dammit Four, you just left.”

“LOOK, I MOVED HERE A MONTH AGO, STOP ANTAGONISING ME.”

“Describe where you are then!”

“...in a dark back alley..?”

“FOUR, NO.”

“Um… I wish I was lying.”

“CODDAMMIT, WHY DID I DATE SUCH AN IDIOT.”

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


Eight is exhausted beyond herself. Dodging lasers, jumping on crates…

  
  
  


CAPN CUTTLEFISH BEING  _ COUGH COUGH  _ KIDNAPPED BY A CERTAIN TARTAR

  
  
  


Why must  _ she  _ do everything…

  
  
  


Also Agent 3 magically disappear for no apparent reason. 

  
  
  


Up to this point, no magical person has poofed next to her to help her through everything. 

  
  
  


Eight would love it if that happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Anyway, back to focusing on what she has to do. Release all data posts to have the energy core to boot up the elevator to get to the Surface. 

  
  
  


Easy :)

  
  
  


She has the Inkjet at least, but it’ll take her at least 20 minutes to find all of them. They’re  _ hidden _ , and Eight isn’t the best at that kind of stuff. 

  
  
  
  


While she does that, she thinks of a lot of things. 

  
  
  
  
  


Agent 3, her past, the Cap'n, the Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, What she would do next, that kind of stuff. It keeps her on the ground, you know? Feeling that she isn’t trapped in a death facility. 

  
  
  
  


She feels like death. It’s been at least 45 minutes she’s been doing this and she can’t seem to find the last one. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ah

  
  
  
  


AH

  
  
  
  


On the top, of course. 

  
  
  
  


(Why didn’t she think about that first)

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TORPEDO FISH TORPEDO FISH

  
  
  
  


She rushes to make the energy core advance faster. She  _ cannot _ afford to lose this battle. She’s half beaten up, tired, hungry and moody, but that’s not gonna sto- FISH BOMB FISH BOMB FISH BOMB

  
  
  


Ok. 

  
  
  


Anyway, that’s not gonna sto- OH CODDAMMIT BOWLING BALL

  
  
  


ANYWAY SHES ONTO THE NEXT PHASE FINALLY SOON AFTER SHE SPLATS- NO,  ** _KILLS _ ** THOSE BOWLING BALL LOOKING CLOWNS 

  
  
  


_ COD  _ SHES TIRED

  
  
  


WHY IS SHE THINKING AGGRESSIVELY

  
  
  


Anyway…

  
  
  


She transports the energy core to the switch. 

  
  
  
  


A bunch of tubes light up and she goes to the newly spawned superjump pad. 

  
  
  
  


————————————————————

  
  
  
  


She is finally almost home. Well, near future home. 

  
  


She only hopes it can be her future home. If not, she’s going to be in serious trouble. 

  
  


Oh no

  
  


What if they don’t accept her?

  
  


What if everybody hates her?

  
  


What if no-one cares for her?

  
  


What if?

  
  


_ What if? _

  
  


** _What if?_ **

  
  
  
  


Ok

  
  


_ Relax, Eight. It’s almost over, you’re almost out of there.  _

  
  
  
  


She takes a step in the elevator. She can almost feel the coldness of the metal under her boots. Touching the railing, she can debunk that; it  _ is  _ cold. 

She immediately gets big chills. Her hearts are racing, blood pumping so fast. She’s shaking, her legs are going to give under her a minute or the other. Eight feels like she’s going to have a bad time…

You can almost hear her heels shuddering on the floor because of stress. 

Eight feels sick. You know, the heart-lifting kind of sick. She’s just super stressed because she doesn’t know what’s coming, but she can’t help but think something’s off. 

She sits down on a cube and relaxes for a minute or two. It doesn’t really go that fast either. 

  
  
  


_ Shlank! _

  
  
  


Huh. It stopped. Is there a malfunction? She could figure it out, but it would take about 1-2 hours fixing it. She  _ really  _ doesn’t want to think about that. 

  
  
  


Wait. What’s with that music..?

  
  
  


And the ship? Cap’n Cuttlefish?!

  
  
  


“Foolish mortal! Did you even think you could survive that long?! I infiltrated this girl’s body to exterminate you with my own hands!”

  
  
  


W-What?

  
  
  


_ AGENT 3?!? _

  
  


“NOOOO!” Eight screams in anguish. Her voice cracked, but she didn’t care. 

  
  
  


Agent 3 drops down with a splashdown. It hit right next to Eight, who tried to dodge. 

  
  
  


“Now you see, I’m half controlling her, so if she says something, it’s not necessarily me saying it…” Tartar, or Agent 3, says. 

  
  
  


She dodges the incoming ink. Bombs and ballers are exploding all around. It’s hard trying to dodge all of them. 

  
  
  


“You slimy little Octoling! I should’ve exterminated you sooner!” 

  
  


_ No, I’ve come a long way. I can’t let either of them beat me! _

  
  


“This ink I’ve put on your little friend’s face is a sanitization parasite. Not fully developed, but it still does the job of brainwashing!”

  
  
  


Oh no, this can’t be good.

  
  
  
  


“AHHHHHH!! HELP ME EIGHT, IT BURNS SO MU- SHUT UP YOU DEGENERATE!” He clears his throat. “You’re not supposed to talk!”

  
  


_ That… that was her! She’s still in there, there’s a chance of saving her! _

  
  


“SHUT UP, YOU CUMSAUCE!”

“THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! UGH, STOP TALKING AND KILL HER ALREADY!”

“NO, I WON’T! NO MATTER WHAT YOU TELL ME, I’LL KEEP FIGHTING!”

  
  


Three proceeds to… punch herself? 

  
  


_ Oh no, that could lead to potential danger! _

  
  
  


“Three! No worry, for I save you!” Eight yells from across the elevator. 

“What could you do, inferior race?!”

“I stop you!”

“Sure, try to land a hit on me!”

  
  


Three’s body runs forward towards Eight. Suddenly, all she can see is Agent 3 pinning her to the ground. A droplet of the parasite on her face splatters on her cheek, burning a bit. Her enemy is out of breath, panting like crazy.  _ She’s exhausted. Let’s make this qui- WHERE‘S MY OCTO SHOT?!? _

A short second after that, she can only feels pain in her neck. Green blood splatters on Three’s uniform.  _ That’s… that’s my blood! _

  
  


“Oh no… what did I do?!? EIGHT!”

“Me fine, not bother!” She smiles through all the pain. “Me sorry.”

  
  


She kicks her in the stomach with her heels, a small gasp escaping her foe’s mouth. She just hopes no ribs were broken...

  
  


Eight gets up, merely helping herself with the box next to her. Cod, the pain is intolerable...

  
  


Then, Three gets up. She wobbles around, stumbling with every footstep. She doesn’t look like she’s alright, that’s for sure…

  
  
  


“Your bite’s worse than your bark, huh…” 

“Shush.”

“Oh, feisty, huh? I should’ve excepted it from a woman who doesn’t like advances from men…”

“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND?!?”

  
  
  


She took that opportunity to splat Agent 3, trying to make her respawn without the controlling parasite. 

  
  


“Is it… done?” Marina asks hesitantly. 

“No, it isn‘t! Watch out, Eight!”

  
  


Another splashdown. This time, the inkjet randomly appears out of nowhere. 

  
  


“She must be using a unique unlimited counter! She can have so many!” Marina spits out, furiously tapping on her keyboard. “Let’s see if I can remove it… Hang on tight, Agent 8!”

“Yes, me will.”

  
  


How many times does she have to do this? It’s the third time she splats her and she keeps respawning! 

At this point, Tartar is just spitting insults and remarks. She doesn’t care, she just wants her friend back to normal.

  
  
  


“Argh, stupid lifeform! Die already!” She pulls out a Stingray and fires. 

  
  
  


She gets hit once

  
  
  


Twice

  
  
  
  


Thrice

  
  
  
  
  


_ Oh no, that’s it, I’m going to die! I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, Three… _

  
  
  
  


“EIGHT!! SPLAT ME ONE MORE TIME AND IT’LL ALL BE OVER! DO IT, I KNOW YOU CAN!” Three screeches, she can tell she’s close.

  
  


Eight feels...something wet on her face. It’s dripping down, down and down her cheek. She’s exhausted and doesn’t want to open her eyes.

Sobs… “please… splat me one more time… don’t hold back, I’ve got nothing to live for anymore… I killed you.”

“Y-You have not…” Eight manages to say. 

“I DON’T CARE IF I DIE!”

  
  
  


_ Wait. If she splats Three, it’s… _

  
  
  


** _All over..?_ **

  
  
  
  


She finally opens her tear filled eyes. Three somehow managed to hurt herself even more by hitting her head. Pink blood oozes from her head, down her face. It's… terrible. She probably didn’t do that. 

  
  
  


They’re not even a meter away from eachother, just looking at the other’s tear filled eyes. 

  
  
  


“Me...will not.”

“why…?”

“people need 2 chance… you too.”

“I have a hard time understanding what you’re saying, but please… end your suffering…”

“n-no… you escape with me… together.”

  
  


Three starts crying even more. That must’ve touched her. 

  
  


Eight gets up with her final strength. She notices the parasite slowly retrieving from Three’s face. 

  
  


Agent 8 gets closer. She grabs the parasite and pulls it off. An immediate screech escapes Three’s mouth. The blood-curdling scream resonates throughout the facility. It’s… truly heart-breaking. 

  
  
  


“Ooouch, damnit!”

“Me sorry, only thing me can do.”

“It’s fine, don’t beat yourself up because of it. I’m gonna be mostly fine…” Agent 3 trailed off. She looks tired, exhausted even. 

“You tired? Me can carry.”

“Oh no, I’m gonna be fine… Alright, maybe a little push will help. My head feels like it’s spinning…”

“You ok?”

“Ahhh yeah! I’m feelin fine! Handy dandyyyy…” Three gets up and stumbles, just like a drunk person would. 

  
  


Eight swoops behind the collapsing Three and holds her (mostly) limp body. 

  
  


“Iz thiz my prinze chaming?”

“No, it me, Eight. Do you need Eight carry you?”

“Ughhh… Eight, how are you gonna brin me all thoze..?”

“That? Carry you, of course.”

“Th-That’z not wha I mean…”

“Oh. I climb the ladder and hold you.”

“Nghhhhh… my head hurz…”

“Me know, rest while me climbs.”

“You're a angellll…”

  
  
  


Eight grabs her Octo Shot in her mouth, Three’s Hero Shot is grabbed by her tentacle. Agent 3 is on Eight’s not numb, bleeding left shoulder. 

Oh, did she mention her right arm is numb? She can barely grab the ladder, let alone hold on Three’s body. 

Hey, at least she’s almost there! 

  
  


Agent 8 can almost smell the fresh air of the Surface!

  
  


She’s so close…. another minute and she’s at the top of the ladder!!!

  
  
  


“Eigh… are we om the surfaze yeh?” Three muffles in Agent 8’s shoulder. 

“Yes, we are here!”

  
  


She opens the lid on top of her with her remaining hand. It pops with a little struggle, but still glides away. 

  
  
  


_ I’m free! _

  
  
  
  


Eight hoists herself out of that miserable hell hole, all the while holding the half conscious Three.

She carefully places the Inkling on her back as to not injure anything else. 

  
  
  


Eight stands up after taking a small break. 

  
  
  
  


_ Wow, the sky is so beautiful! All the rumours told us that it was Heaven rebuilt, they weren’t lying!  _

  
  
  


Eight brushes off a tentacle that got in her face by the wind pushing it. 

  
  
  


She hears a faint music coming from far away.  _ Nasty Majesty..? _

  
  
  


_ It’s Off The Hook!! _

  
  
  


She can’t wait to see them in person! That would be such an honour!

  
  
  


“Hey yo! Eight, you finally made it!” Pearl shouts from the incoming helicopter. 

“Eight! Are you ok?” Marina drops down and pushes Eight in a tight hug. 

“Yes, me fine!”

“Is Three knocked out?” Pearl asks, crouching down and poking Three’s face. 

“Yes, she exhausted from Tartar controlling.”

“We’ll have to fix  _ that  _ up when we get home, that’s for sure. But for now, let’s go on the helicopter.” Pearl stands up, gives Eight a friendly punch on the shoulder and climbs the ladder. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Good, now we can breathe easy!” Marina says, slouching back in the couch. 

“Yep, definitely nothing can happen now, can it?” Pearl responds. 

“Don jinz ih, Earl…” Three mumbles from the other couch. 

“Oh come on! They better cut Eight some slack!”

“Hey, what’s that over there?!” Marina suddenly shouts.

“SERIOUSLY?!?” Pearl crosses her arms and pouts. 

“What  _ is  _ that?! I’m gonna try to get some info on it!”

  
  
  


A statue emerges from the water, disturbing it. 

  
  
  


“TARTAR IN DA HOUSE! [DISABLING CONTEMPORARY SPEECH MODE] I am TARTAR, an AI construct created 12,000 years ago by a brilliant professor. My prime directive is to pass humanity's vast knowledge on to the next worthy lifeform. When your kind became self-aware, I hoped that my long wait was finally over. But as I observed your evolution, I WAS DISGUSTED! You wage war over minor genetic deviations. You obsess over trivial fashion choices. And so I created a new prime directive: destroy this world and start anew! From the best and brightest test subjects, I created a sludge of supreme DNA. A primordial ooze from which the ultimate lifeform will emerge. Today is the day my vision becomes reality, as I destroy Inkopolis and everyone in it!"

“What the heck are you talking about?” Pearl spits, crossing her arms once more. 

“Basically, to resume, I’m going to wipe out the entire universe!” The supposed Tartar says. 

“How are we gonna stop it?” Cap’n Cuttlefish asks.

“Gimme a sec... I'm analyzing it. I'm picking up a massive amount of energy emanating from that statue.”

“Uh... That doesn't sound good.” Pearl responds. 

“So, yeah... That statue is charging up enough energy to destroy the entire world.” Marina takes out her laptop. 

“HOW DO WE STOP IT?!”

“Hmm... let's see… The entire statue seems to be absorbing sunlight and converting it into energy. So if we cover the whole thing in ink, we should be able to stop it from charging…” Marina types on her computer’s keyboard furiously. 

“You're saying we gotta ink that entire hunk of rock? Seriously?!” Pearl is getting desperate. 

“Well, we can use the hyperbombs I'm working on, but they're still prototypes. They have to be manually detonated, so Agent 8 will have to shoot each one.”  _ Oh no. _

“What can I do?”  _ Phew, at least she’ll help. _

“Once the statue isn't charging anymore, you need to hit it with a full-power battle cry.”

“Wait, what?! I haven't done that in forever. I don't even know if I can do it anymore.”

  
  


_ Battle cry..? _

  
  


“Well, we only have about three minutes until that thing is ready to fire. So use that time to warm up your vocal chords. We need maximum Pearl!” 

“Got it. Blowing out my voice is a small price to pay for saving the world!” Pearl clutches her fist in determination. 

“And... what about me?” Cap’n asks, stars glowing in his eyes. 

“You can... uh... be the hype man.” Marina responds, looking up from her laptop for the first time since picking it up.

“You got it! World about to blow - SQUIDBEAK, LET'S GO!”

“Agent 8! Use those ride rails to get around! I'll drop hyperbombs at these locations! I'll start by dropping five hyperbombs on its chest. After 30 seconds, I'll drop five on its neck. After 60, I'll drop five on its back After 90 seconds, I'll drop five on its right arm. After two minutes, I'll drop 10 on its head. You'll have to detonate all these hyperbombs in under three minutes!”

“Got it. Me can do it!”

“I see you slimy little cephalopods making a little plan, but you won’t be able to defeat me; Tartar!”

“Oh, shut up will you?” Marina snaps. 

  
  


Eight superjumps to the statue after some words of encouragement. She’s… not ready to do this. 

  
  


3…

  
  
  


2…

  
  
  


1…

  
  
  


Go!

  
  
  
  


Music pumps out of the speakers. Hyperbombs are shot to the statue, Eight runs to them and bursts them. The rails help her a lot. 

  
  
  
  


10 down, no stopping now! 2 minutes remaining, only some of it left!!

  
  
  
  


The hype is real, the music is entertaining. She’s running on adrenaline only. Stress and pain don’t help. 

  
  
  


20 down, 1 minute left! She can’t back down. 

  
  
  


The music gets even better as the beat drops. 

  
  
  
  


_ Lights on me! _

_ Music screams! _

_ There is no way that you’ll lose, you’ll lose! _

_ I’ll stay with you! _

_ I’ll protect you! _

_ We trust that you know what we need to do… _

_ Hit the stage! _

_ Fill your gauge! _

_ There is no way that you’ll, lose you’ll lose… _

_ Feel the tension, pay attention! _

_ Just trust your instincts, take them down with ink, ink, ink, whoa! _

  
  
  


_ She  _ ** _can _ ** _ do it! People are there to help her! Eight is the world's hope, there’s no turning back now! _

  
  


She’s almost there, the last bomb!

  
  
  


3…

Can she reach it?

2…

A bomb can’t go that far…

1… 

  
  
  


“Agent 4, to the rescue!”

  
  
  


The bomb explodes. 

  
  
  
  


Did… did  _ she  _ do it?

  
  
  
  
  


She’s falling. 

  
  
  
  


The wind on her face feels nice.

  
  
  
  


Is this what it feels like dying..?

  
  
  
  
  


It’s suddenly warm. 

  
  
  
  
  


Warm and comforting. Like a mother’s hug. 

  
  
  
  
  


With the remaining of her strength, she opens her eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


Even though it’s bright, she can still see fuzzy shapes. Everything is blurry and she can’t hear anything but a loud white noise. 

  
  
  


Marina is holding her on her lap. Pearl is screaming in a huge cannon, a mysterious yellow-haired woman stands next to Agent 3 and Cap’n Cuttlefish. 

  
  
  


She gets up, despite Marina holding her back.

  
  
  
  


Tartar gets defeated, the world is saved now. All with the help of her, Agent 8. A normal Octoling that probably escaped from her prison. 

  
  
  
  


Everyone is happy. Hugs, tears, compliments, everything is done. 

  
  
  
  


_ Eight smiles. It’s going to be a good journey from now on…  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I’m LEGIT CRYING THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE BEST CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN SO FAR AHHHHHHHSLDNSLXNDOSNBSJ
> 
> On a more serious note, thank you for reading this far! It means so much to me, really. All my stupid jokes, shenanigans and dumbass dialogue and events really bring a smile to my face. All the comments on works make me tear up because it shows you guys care. I’ve spent a lot of time on this, and it’s a very good way for me to vent. 2019 hasn’t been very nice to me but until September. 
> 
> Thank you again and don’t forget to stay fresh~
> 
> -Salty, from the bottom of my heart


End file.
